


Outside

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Mount Massive Asylum is a sprawling monster filled with Wernicke's nightmare and the monsters those nightmares have made.No, not monsters...Victims.And some of those Victims want nothing more than to be outside
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager
Kudos: 1





	Outside

The old wooden floorboards creaked and groaned as the youth tried to master the way his Mama walked above everyone's heads effortlessly and silently.

He grumbled but kept going.

He'd found something amazing and NEEDED to show his Mama~

Just entering the Hospital Wing, Roman or the Pyromaniac as he was nicknamed knew at ONCE his Mama knew of his presence and chirped above in greeting, "Mama, hey, Mama guess what?"

"You're not very silent is that it?" His 'Mama' asked in a friendly way as the young man tried to crawl out of the hole his Mama used once back inside his territory, only to be stuck.

"Orrrr that you've gotten bigger? I think both, Buddy~" He teased warmly and tapped the wall some around the man.

Roman understood Trager, he wasn't calling him fat, he wasn't a child anymore, no longer thin and all limbs. Which also didn't help his 'silence walking'.

"One sec, is what you found-"

"It's good, you'll love it! We can even bring Groom too if you'd like?"

His Mama snorted as he turned away and left down the hall, voice trailing mostly to himself, "Letting Eddie join, that IS something!" Then he was gone.

Why not just walk like normal people down the hall? If someone asked Roman from the Outside world he'd scoff and say, 'And get jumped?' Or, 'Get mauled to death by the monsters?'

He had been Mama Trager's first and only patient before everything happened-Before Murkoff lost control of the Walrider, before Murkoff created the nightmares of Work, before Murkoff-

"Not safe to daydream alone you know!" A new voice speaks and grabs the Pyros attention.

The youth bristles before spitting out, still half stuck inside the wall, "Fuckoff, Mama knows you're here too!"

"Speaking of, why did I hear my name come from your mouth of all dirty places?"

Out of kindness or being the gentleman he was, the man speaking stepped into the youths line of sight as he was told about the thing he'd found and why HE was involved and the groom dressed man actually smiled, crystal blue eyes magnified by the blood vessels exploded within them.

"Really, Dar-"

"Up-up-up!" Trager spoke, swiftly moving Eddie back by the shirt collar before Roman could break himself free of the wall and punch him in the face, screaming, "FUCK OFF CALLING ME YOUR DARLING, SICK SHIT!"

"Weeeeeeell, don't have ta worry about the wall hole now!" Trager said calmly, not even a signal of anger as the wall itself broke more after Roman's heavy heaving and even smiled, "Could be a door."

"Sorry, Mama…"

"Naaaaaaaaaah, it's cool, Buddy~" Trager said and nudged his 'son' before putting what he'd gathered upon a table close by, sitting himself down beside it next.

A long, bony almost inhuman being, Trager looked the most physically worst of the three-The most filled with Wernicke's nightmares.

A makeshift steampunk eyepiece over his right eye and surgical mask over the whole of his right lower face-

"Admiring my'a good looks ooooor?" Roman snorted and gestured, "Let's get going then~ It's not here and I won't be describing it either!"

Both Eddie and Trager looked at one another before both older males figured they'd best follow the young start.

Without help up, both knowing he'd snap their necks, Trager stood tall beside Eddie and waited for Roman to lead, and all three men started off as a group down the hallway.

If you asked Roman why he walked down the hallway normally now, he'd more then likely say, 'Because I'm with others.' Or, 'Their like me, their victims, we're victims. There's more victims here than monsters.'

Once back where Roman had been, he smiled huge and offered with a flourish, "I give you, outside!" And backed away to reveal a picture he'd painted, sort of.

Mixed between anything he found to blood he could get wet again to use as glue, he also stuck colored things to the picture like 'yellow' for sun and 'green' for grass.

Yellow was a soggy urine stained cloth and green was a very moldy patch of broken wood.

The 'blue' was of the officers' shirts and held in place by blood, birds were made by the red stains that ate through.

It was below an air vent in the lobby~

Outside!

Roman awaited something-

"Ohh Buddy! Look at this! Our own outside! Handmade, but by a God worth following!" Trager said first and it was all he needed.

Eddie was there cause Mama liked him a looooot! If Mama liked someone, even HIIIIM, Roman would suck it up for a bit to make him happy.

"Please don't think I'm just veing a suck up, vut I WILL say-" Eddie spoke, admiring the mismatch art before him, hand upon his chin and everything.

"The use of everything you've had! It's amazing, even the vlood, I can clearly see the virds their meant to ve!"

"Damn, a compliment like THAT from Eddie, Roman, shit!"

Eddie DID have a way with art himself, clothes really, the dresses he made out of whatever he found-If he could sell them, he'd be famous!

If he wasn't so fucked up...He might have even that perfect little girl he had in mind like dear'ol dad did!

"Thaaaaaaanks-" Roman offered up then looked to Trager again.

The 'Dr.' Admired the picture with both hands and eye, voice calm, kind, "You've such a talent, Buddy~ This is awesome!" And Roman couldn't help but hear the sadness as he let his hand fall, "And yet they left you here to rot!"

His Mama came back just like that though before Roman could do or say anything and chirped proudly, "Now I KNOW where this can go!"

And back inside the Hospital Wing, where Roman has broken through the wall, his picture of Outside now sat forever there where he and his Mama and sometimes Eddie would see it and get a chance to imagine JUST for a moment, what it would feel like Outside instead of in!


End file.
